camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Matsuzaki
Matsuzaki was a Japanese distributor based in Osaka. Its address from 1937 to 1953 was Ōsaka-shi Higashi-ku Kōraibashi 5–16 (大阪市東区高麗橋五丁目十六). Source: advertisements reproduced in , pp.73, 112 and 136, and advertisements for the Gelto reproduced in the Gochamaze website. It was active as Matsuzaki Shashinki-ten (松崎写真機店) as early as 1937, and distributed accessories under the Tsubasa brand in the late 1930s and 1940s. (It is not known if there is a relationship with Kigawa, which used the same brand name for various cameras.) In the early 1950s, the company name was Matsuzaki Shōkai (松崎商会). Advertisement dated May 1953 reproduced in , p.136. All trace of the Matsuzaki company is lost after 1953. Distributed cameras * Baby Chrome * Zeitax I (1941) Advertisement reproduced in , p.73. * Gelto (1937–8): authorized dealer in Kansai (Western Japan), the camera was distributed by Hattori Tokei-ten Advertisements for the Gelto reproduced in the Gochamaze website. * Mycro (1940–1) Awano, p.3 of no.274, and advertisement on p.6 of the same source, dated October 1939 perhaps by mistake. * Cosmoflex (1953) Advertisement reproduced in , p.136. Other * Gelto accessory rangefinder, for Gelto and for Arsen Advertisement reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. * Rangefinder conversions for the Gelto, Arsen, Picny, Vero Four, Roico, Molby and Boltax (1943–4) Advertisements reproduced in , p.112. * KI extinction meter (1938–44) Advertisements for the Gelto reproduced in the Gochamaze website. Advertisement reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. Advertisements in , December 15, 1939, p.9, and February 15, 1944, p.5, reproduced on pp.43 and 69 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Tsubasa hood (1939–44) Advertisement reproduced in , p.73; advertisement reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura; advertisements in , December 15, 1939, p.9, and February 15, 1944, p.5, reproduced on pp.43 and 69 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Tsubasa filter case (c.1939) Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.6 of no.274, dated October 1939 perhaps by mistake. * Rollei focusing hood (c.1939) Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.6 of no.274, dated October 1939 perhaps by mistake. * Tsubasa self-timer (1941) Advertisement reproduced in , p.73. Advertisement reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. * Tsubasa rangefinder (1953) Advertisement reproduced in , p.136. Many advertisements issued by Matsuzaki, both before and after the war, indicate that it was the "distributor of the Tsubasa photographic products" (ツバサ写真用品発売元). Advertisements reproduced in , pp.73 and 136. See also the various advertisements for the Gelto reproduced in the Gochamaze website. These Tsubasa accessories were perhaps made by Tōkyō Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyō-sho. It is not known if they are unrelated with the cameras called Tsubasa made by Optochrom and later Kigawa. Notes Bibliography * * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Maikuro kamera (senzenhen)" (マイクロカメラ戦前編, Mycro camera edition). In no.274 (April 2000). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Advertisements on p.43, corresponding to p.9 of the December 15, 1939 issue, and on p.69, corresponding to p.5 of the February 15, 1944 issue. Links In Japanese * Advertisement for the Tsubasa hood published in the 20 June 1937 issue of Sunday Mainichi, reproduced in the small format camera page of the Gochamaze website Category: Japanese distributors